Macrophages are white blood cells produced by the division of monocytes. Monocytes and macrophages are phagocytes, and play a role in innate immunity (non-specific immune defenses) as well as helping to initiate adaptive immunity (specific defense mechanisms). These cells phagocytose (engulf and then digest) cellular debris and pathogens either as stationary or as mobile cells. When activated by pathogens or by other mechanisms, macrophages stimulate and recruit lymphocytes and other immune cells to respond to the insult.
Although macrophages play a vital role in host immune defenses, activated macrophages are also involved in the progression of a number of diseases and disorders. Activated macrophages elicit massive leukocyte infiltration and flood the surrounding tissue with inflammatory mediators, pro-apoptotic factors, and matrix degrading proteases. These actions can result in inflammation that can dismantle tissues to the point of inflicting serious injury. Tissue destruction perpetrated by macrophage-induced inflammation has been associated with the development of tumors, autoimmune disorders, and other conditions.
Oxidative agents such as chlorite can return macrophages to their inactivated state. Immunosuppressant agents can mitigate macrophage activation. The present invention provides methods for the treatment of macrophage-related diseases and related conditions with oxidative agents or immunosuppressant agents.